


Lights

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica decides to put lights up on the house with the help of Isaac and Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

“Stiles!”

Stiles looked up from The Hobbit to see Erica standing in the doorway with her hands curiously behind her back. “Who did you kill?”

“Why do you automatically assume I killed someone?”

“Your hands are behind your back.”

“So?”

“So they’re probably covered in blood which means you killed someone. Who was it? Derek doesn’t need to help you bury the body does he?”

“I didn’t kill anyone.”

“Are you sure?”

“I think I would remember if I killed someone.”

“It could have been an accident. I’m not going to assume you did it on purpose.”

Erica rolled her eyes at Stiles and moved her hands out from behind her back. “Isaac and I just wanted to know if we could hang these up on the house. Derek’s not here and-”

“And you weren’t going to ask Derek anyways. You guys always ask me when you want something.”

“That’s because you don’t say no all the time.”

“Derek doesn’t say no all the time.” Stiles moved his attention back to the book in his hands. “He says yes when I ask him.”

“Exactly. He only says yes because you ask him. He always says no to us.”

“I’m not going to apologize because Derek likes me best.”

“Derek only likes you best because you-”

“Oh, my god! Yes, yes you can decorate the house! Use a ladder and don’t intentionally push Isaac or anyone else off of the roof.”

“Thank you!”

“Don’t forget to check the lights before you start to put them up.” Stiles leaned back so he could see out of the doorway Erica had just disappeared from. “And only point the staple gun at the house not at people! If someone starts to bleed don’t drip on the hardwood floors. We just got them cleaned.”

“Yes, mom!”

“What have I told you about calling you that?”

“Only in private.”

“That’s definitely not what I said.”

“Whatever mom.”

“Manners young lady!” Stiles rolled his eyes and adjusted his casted up leg so it was resting in a more comfortable position on the couch. “Stupid pixies.”

* * *

 

The dwarves and Bilbo were just starting their trek through Mirkwood when the first sounds of disaster reached Stiles’s ears. Banging and swearing followed by yelling made Stiles place his book on the side table and grab the crutches he had laid down on the floor earlier for easy access. Stiles slowly made his way out of the house because the last time he tried to go too quickly his crutch got caught in the rug Lydia had placed in the entry way. The headache that had followed had not been a pleasant one.

“What did I tell you?”

“We didn’t push him off. He slipped while he was trying to reload the staple gun.”

“And instead of helping him up you guys thought it would be better to just let him hang there. Upside down. From the roof.”

“He hasn’t asked for help nicely yet.” Erica had her arms crossed over her chest and a sassy hip jutted out. “We would be more than willing to help if he was polite about it. Tis the season and all.”

“Help Jackson up this instant. If I have to come up there I’m not going to be happy about it.”

“How would you get up here?”

“Do you really want to test me?”

“No.”

Erica let out a heavy sigh and motioned for Isaac to help her pull Jackson back onto the roof without breaking any of the lights. Jackson glared at the other two werewolves as he stood up and grabbed the closest set of lights to him. He was obviously trying to hide his embarrassment by diving back into the work in front of him. Stiles glared at Erica and motioned for her apologize to Jackson which she did begrudgingly.

“How much longer are you guys going to be?”

“Probably another hour or two. We got a lot of lights while we were out.” Isaac was smiling and holding up some strands that they hadn’t even started on yet. “You’re going to love it. They’re the blinking kind.”

“I’m sure I will. It’s a good thing Erica doesn’t have seizures anymore.”

“What’d you say?”

“Nothing! Just go back to your hanging. Decorating? Stringing? Go back to doing your thing. I’ll make you guys hot chocolate when you’re done.”

* * *

 

“Why are Erica, Isaac, and Jackson on the roof?”

“You could say hello like a normal person for once.”

“Hello.” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’s temple then moved to the refrigerator. “Why are Erica, Isaac, and Jackson on the roof?”

“They wanted to put up lights so I told them they could.”

“Lights?”

“You know Christmas lights? Those things that people put up on their houses as a form of holiday decorating because it looks nice. They come in all sorts of colors and shapes and sizes. Some of them even blink.”

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“Sorry. That does not compute with my programming.”

Derek sighed and wrapped his arms around his painfully sarcastic boyfriend. “Why are they putting lights up on the house? We don’t have any other decorations. What’s the point?”

“They’re doing it because they want to and it will look nice. I’m sure it’s a great bonding experience for them! Or something like that. The point is there doesn’t have to be a point to putting them up. It’s not like there’s some hidden meaning behind them.”

“You’re going to make us go out and buy more decorations aren’t you?”

“You know me so well! I hope you’re prepared to lift a big ass Christmas tree because that is definitely going to happen.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Don’t get that sarcastic tone with me.” Stiles smacked Derek with the wooden spoon in his hand then motioned for Derek to move. “Now shoo. I’m trying to finish up dinner and you’re being a distraction.”

“I’m a distraction.”

“Yes. Go away if you want to eat and don’t you dare turn that into a sexual innuendo. That’s my job.”

“I wasn’t going to. I’m just going to go change then check up on Erica, Isaac, and Jackson. Are the others coming over?”

“Lydia and Allison don’t get back until tomorrow and Scott is supposed to be having dinner with his mom tonight. I’m not really sure about Boyd. I made extra just in case.”

“Should you really be standing up?”

Stiles let out a sigh and pushed at Derek’s shoulders firmly. “I will be perfectly fine. It’s supposed to come off any day now. I’m not even standing on that leg so it doesn’t even matter.”

“If you say so.”

“Get out of my kitchen before I smack you again.”

“Fine, Fine.” Derek held up his hands in surrender and backed out of the kitchen door.

* * *

 

Stiles had just finished putting the pasta into the saucepan with the tomato sauce when a piece of fabric was wrapped around his eyes. Without thinking Stiles started to flail around against his invisible attacker, but his hands were easily pinned to his sides. The person who had his hands pinned easily picked him up into a fireman’s carrier and started to head in the direction of the front door. Stiles tried to kick his good leg as violently as he could manage but it did little to deter his attacker.

The sound of the door being opened made Stiles start to panic as he realized there had been three werewolves outside. Whoever had gotten into the house must have gone through them to do it which means they could be hurt. Stiles started to struggle even more only to be set down on his good foot a second later. The blindfold was quickly removed and for a second Stiles’s eyes had trouble adjusting to the lights.

“What do you think?” Isaac was beaming so brightly he almost matched the house behind him.

“I love it!”

The house was now completely decked out in a mismatch of different strands of lights with some of them blinking rapidly. A few strands of snowflake shaped lights were lining the windows on the first and second story. One row of icicles was wrapped around the low hanging porch so it looked like they would fall on the heads of anyone who wanted to get to the door. Some red and green lights were snaking up some of the posts that made up the railing on the stairs. Stiles absolutely loved the organized chaos that was his house.

Derek looked down at Stiles’s smiling face and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his own. “You guys did a nice job.”

“I hope you three know I’m going to expect you three to do this every year from now until the end of time right?”

“It will be our pleasure mom.”

“Damn Erica! What have I told you about doing that? No hot chocolate for you.”

"But mom!"


End file.
